


once upon a midnight dreary

by potted_music



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potted_music/pseuds/potted_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In mythology from all over the world there can be found tales of goddesses falling for mortal men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon a midnight dreary

In mythology from all over the world there can be found tales of goddesses falling for mortal men. Mortal men, whose laughter is full of mirth as if they are not living on borrowed time, who set their shoulders confidently as if they were used to holding the world; men whose bodies are so brittle, so transient.

Adonis and Venus, Mary thinks. Ulysses and Circe.

In a mirror, her eyes flash black.

*

She sips her coffee only to be reminded that this is Hell; the beverage tastes like three week old tar.

'One might think that with all your connections, you could get better beans.'

'As it happens, I'm quite fond of these. Nothing like making visitors miserable to sweeten my day.' Nevertheless, The Yellow-Eyed's smile is apologetic.

'Bastard,' Mary says almost affectionately.

'I knew you of all people will appreciate my efforts. But back to the point -- you want to slip under Hell's radars? Might I ask why?'

'No.'

'You just broke my heart. Not that I didn't have this whole John deal figured out- maybe I should pay him a visit. Like a concerned friend, y'know.'

'Don't you dare,' she says very calmly.

'Okay, okay, don't get all worked up. So, you want to leave. Not that easy.'

'But you can do it?'

'Whatever makes you happy, darling. But everything has a cost.'

'Bringing children forth in sorrow? Feet aching as if I were walking on daggers?' she smirks.

'Sorry sugar, wrong fairytale. How about I take the first thing I see when I come visit?'

The relief is so overwhelming she almost laughs.

*

She moves around awkwardly, her elbows pressed to her ribs, her eyes down-cast. A newly-acquired body feels uncomfortable, too tight at the seams, like a new boot. Into John's life she slips like a thief.

*

She's afraid of darkness, unexpected knocks on the door, secluded alleyways where reality is thinning. She knows what's out there, how could she not be? So she clutches John's arm while he smiles at her fondly and purrs 'Everything's okay, sweetie, I gotcha.' She lets him believe he's the one to be protecting her lest anything bad happens.

*

In their house, there are mirrors placed in front of every door. When one breaks, she cries so hard John starts panicking. She doesn't calm down until the mirror is replaced. And not even then.

*

'Do you believe in the preternatural?' she asks as they lie tangled around each other, the sheets sweaty, and the air cooling their hot skin.

'Well, meeting you was a miracle,' he says with an easy laugh.

She can't find it in herself to smile as she presses on, 'I'm talking about angels and demons, that sort of preternatural.'

'No. Things I've seen, things I've done, I think men manage on their own quite fine. And if there are some higher powers, they are right bastards.'

She presses her lips to the angry crease forming between his brows. In that, you are right, she thinks. They are bastards alright.

*

'It's you.'

'No, just Santa-Claus dropping by early.'

With a sinking feeling, she realizes what has just happened. She presses a palm to her lips.

She's weak, too weak in this tears-and-dust body wearing thinner with each passing day.

'Take me. Take me instead.'

'Oh, that's definitely not an offer I can pass on. But, see, there is a problem. I'm here on an official job.'

Next thing she knows, she's lunging at him. Then, searing pain, wall scraping her back.

'Was it worth it?' The Yellow-Eyed asks, beaming with joy.

Then, nothing.


End file.
